The untold story of Fives and Ahsoka
by TheFunkyAnus
Summary: After ARC Trooper Fives saves Ahsoka's life from and explosion he gets injured himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Backstory: This takes place before the infiltration of the Citadel and after Echo and Fives are ranked up to ARC troopers. Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Echo, Fives and the rest of the 501st are on the planet Saleucami hunting Grievous. They engaged several droid tanks and B1 and B2 battle droid and are currently holding their ground.**

Ahsoka was blocking blaster bolts from the droids on the left flank next to a blown up AT-TE walker that was on fire. Fives came up from behind some cover and shot down a few droids near the AT-TE. Fives noticed the fuel from the AT-TE was slowly flowing towards the flames next to Ahsoka. Fives stood up and ran towards her.

"Commander! Look out!" Fives yelled. Ahsoka turned around and saw the fuel and the fire getting closer but she had no time to get out of the way. Fives dropped his blaster and grabbed her covering her body with his. The fuel reached the fire and the fire grew bigger then hitting the fuel barrels still in the AT-TE causing a huge explosion. Fives and Ahsoka flew forward away from the AT-TE and hit the ground hard. Fives' armor was breached and there were several burns along his right side and cuts and bruises along his entire back, chest and some cuts on his face. Ahsoka stood up feeling pain in her ribs and grabbed Fives' arm hardly lifting him and carrying him behind cover. Kix ran over and helped her move him behind cover quicker while Echo and two other clones covered them. Kix took off his helmet.

"Fives! Can you hear me? Fives!"

Fives looked at Kix his eyes began to blur and everything began to darken. Everything went black, Fives had passed out from the pain. He later awoke on a cruiser in the med bay. He looked down at his cuts and burns on his side and chest and then at a mirror to see the cuts on his face and bruised eye. Ahsoka walked into the med bay with a bandage wrapped around her ribs and a few smaller bandages on her cheek covering the stitches she got.

"Is Echo alright?" Fives asked her frantically.

"Yeah, he's okay, how're you feeling?" She said softly.

"Like I was almost blown up." Fives replied. Ahsoka sat down next to Fives on the edge of the bed and held his hand.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. Thank you."

"Just doing what any other trooper would do."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't say thanks." Ahsoka leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He bushed pink. "Get better, we need you out there."


	2. Chapter 2: The Citadel

**This chapter will fit into the plot of the clone wars TV show, treat it like deleted scenes, like it had always happened but you are just seeing it for the first time.**

 **Backstory: Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Echo, Fives, Cody and the rest of the strike team infiltrated the Citadel's outer defenses to rescue Master Piell who had the nexus route coordinates.**

Fives was unfrozen from the carbonite. He fell on his knees and got up slowly. He was dizzy and sore. He looked up and saw Ahsoka arguing with Anakin. He was confused because she was not suppose to be on the mission. Once they were all unfrozen they started unloading their gear from the shuttle. Ahsoka and Fives were in the shuttle alone and she picked up a backpack. Fives lifted up a crate full of blasters and charges. "So I suppose you snuck into the carbonite freezing."

"You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret would you?"

"Not a problem, but you shouldn't have come."

"Fives, I can handle myself."

"Oh I know you can, I just don't want to get distracted on the mission." Fives said smiling at her. She smiled back at him and punched him in the shoulder jokingly and they left the shuttle. They ended up splitting up after rescuing Master Piell and his officers, later when they met back up at the shuttle a commando droid jumped onto a turret and started it up. It was going to blow up the shuttle, their only escape.

"This is our only chance! We've got to stop it!" Echo picked up and shield and ran to the shuttle shooting at the droid manning the turret. The commando droid shot the ships engines blowing it up, Echo with it. The blast knocked everyone back and Fives stood up first. "ECHO!" Fives' yell went unanswered.

"We've got to leave now!" Obi Wan ordered. Everyone turned and ran off of the platform into the caves. Fives looked at Echo's charred helmet. Ahsoka grabbed his shoulder telling him without words that they have to go. She ran along with everyone else. Fives stayed a few more moments and then turned around running with everyone else. Once they were at the caves Fives was keeping watch. Ahsoka walked up to join him. They were in a spot completely surrounded by walls except for one side so no one could see them. Fives took off his helmet and gazed into it. Ahsoka hugged him from behind, her head resting on his shoulder blades. "You know, Echo thought of the design for my helmet. He thought it would make a great tribute to Cutup." Fives started tearing up. Ahsoka closed her eyes to hold back tears herself. She was close to Echo as well but not the way Fives was. Fives sucked up the tears.

"We better keep an eye out. We don't want to get ambushed." Ahsoka could sense Fives holding back his emotions.

"Fives, you need to talk about it. You can't just bottle it all up."

"Ahsoka, now's not the time, we have to focus on getting off this rock." Fives walked off in the other direction looking through the cracks in the cave watching the droids on their STAP's fly past them. Ahsoka didn't follow. She didn't want him to get mad at her by prying at him to let out his emotions. They continued the mission without talking to each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**Backstory: Ahsoka, Fives and the rest of the strike team are back to Coruscant. Fives is at 79's bar drinking and Ahsoka is walking around the streets of Coruscant looking for him.**

Ahsoka walked through the streets for what seemed like hours checking several bars until she finally stumbled upon 79's, a clone bar. 'Why didn't I come here first' she said to herself. She walked up to some clones from the 212th outside the bar talking. "Hey, have any of you seen ARC trooper Fives?"

"Oh yeah, he's inside, he seemed pretty upset, you know why?"

"His friend Echo, he uh... he didn't make it off of Lola Sayu."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it, I didn't know him well, but he was one still one of our brothers, and a hell of a smart guy."

"Yeah, he was." Ahsoka said quietly. She walked past the clones and went inside the bar. He stood by the door and looked around. She spotted him on the other side of the bar counter drinking a beer. There were three empty bottles next to him. 'At least he's not too hammered' she said to herself. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Fives." She said softly. Fives turned around. "Yeah, what do you want." He replied slurring his words. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm pulling him out the back door.

"Hey wait, I want another beer!" Fives said like he was a little kid. Ahsoka pulled him out the back door and into the alleyway. "Why'd you take me out I was having a good time." Fives said still slurring his words. Fived leaned up against a wall and slid down it finishing the beer he still had in his hand. Ahsoka knelt down in front him.

"Fives, please, don't do this."

"Do what?"

Ahsoka sighed she pulled him up and kept him from stumbling and falling over. She waved to a taxi speeder and they got inside. "Where to?"

"The jedi temple hangar." The whole ride Fives was mumbling to himself. Once they arrived Ahsoka threw the driver some credits and she pulled Fives out of the speeder and snuck him through the hallways to her chamber. He laid him down on her bed. He fell asleep within minutes. While he sleep Ahsoka sat down with her back to the bed mediating. She sat there for hours until the early morning when Fives woke up. "Where am I?" Fives grunted.

"You're in the jedi temple."

Fives grunted again as he sat up. "I think I had one too many things to drink." Ahsoka stood up and sat down next to him. "Fives, I understand completely what your going through, Echo was my friend too, but please don't get drunk all the time to forget it, I'm here for you, you're my friend, you're more than a friend." Fives looked at her and smiled.

"You're more than a friend to me too." He put his hand on her cheek. "Would you ever want to be with a clone?"

"You wanna find out?" Ahsoka leaned against him and kissed him. He kissed her back and there was a knock on the door. "Hide." She whispered. Fives got up and stood up in the closet closing the drapes. A familiar voice came after the knock, it was Anakin. "Ahsoka, are you in there?" Ahsoka got back into a mediating stance.

"Come in." The door slide open and Anakin walked inside. "Have you seen or heard from Fives? Rex said he's been looking for him but couldn't find him all night." Anakin walked around the room. "No master I haven't heard seen him since we got back from the Citadel, my guess is he's at 79's."

"Yeah, Rex went there and some clones said they saw a young Togruta come in and leave with him through the back." Anakin pushed the drapes covering the closet open revealing Fives. Ahsoka's eyes widened. 'Oh no, no, no' she said in her head. Fives stood there for a few seconds flustered and then stood at attention. "General, I was just uh here to see how the Commander was after we got back from the Citadel." Fives' attempt to cover up what just happened between them was easy to see through.

"What were the two of you doing?" Anakin said in an over protective voice. They both looked at each other and then at the floor. "Do you even think before you act!" Anakin yelled at Ahsoka. She bit her lip not knowing what to say. Anakin stepped back and sighed realizing the hypocrisy in what he just said. "Ahsoka follow me, Fives, stay here." Anakin pulled Ahsoka out of the room and they walked down the hallways. Ahsoka was nervous she didn't know where he was taking her, for all she knew he was taking her to Yoda's chambers. Anakin brought her to Senator Amidala's apartment. "Master? Why are we here?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out yet but I understand what your feeling towards Fives." Ahsoka raised her brows. "Me and Senator Amidala are...in a relationship." Anakin finally spat out. Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise. Anakin turned around to her. "Ahsoka, many jedi form attachments when they aren't suppose too, even Obi Wan did."

"What? Master Kenobi?"

"Ahsoka, you can not repeat any of this to anyone, and you must promise me, you won't let this get in the way of how you make decisions on the battlefield."

"I promise, Master."


End file.
